Ford Davidson
by Allons-y Lovelies
Summary: So, let's pretend for a story that Hogwarts doesn't exist, and there's no magic. How would Lily and James meet? Well, this story is here to answer that question. "What's a pretty girl like you doing at a café all alone?" R&R!


_Disclaimer- I don't own HP._

**Ford Davidson**

_On a Wednesday, in a café, I watched it begin again – Taylor Swift_

Lily Evans liked to wander around London. She loved to visit flea markets and stores, explore little alleyways and just generally enjoy herself. That's how she found a little café. It was mostly empty, and the sign that read _Café Noir_ was hanging from a corner, with the paint peeling off. The inside of the café had tiled floors, walls painted in light green and wicker chairs set behind circular tables. That's where Lily found herself reading _Shiver _by Maggie Stiefvater, and drinking her mango iced tea.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing at a café all alone?" A boy asked, taking the spare seat at her table for two.

Lily looked up from her book, and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? That line was horrible. You guys need to get more original."

The boy shrugged, not looking at all embarrassed. "My friends dared me to say that to the cutest girl in this place." A cheeky grin lit up his face, and Lily found herself smiling too.

"That was even worse," she said, bookmarking her page with a dog-ear.

"Now you're just being difficult," he complained, and she scoffed.

"Please. If I was being difficult, you would've already stormed off out of frustration."

"Ah, so you're a feisty one. I should've guessed by the hair," he said cheekily.

Lily's eyes narrowed slightly, but she otherwise ignored the comment. "What's your name?"

The boy tapped the side of his nose. "Now, that would be telling."

Lily stood up, her chair scraping back loudly.

The boy looked alarmed for a second, before his features smoothed over. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to ask those boys over there for your name," she said as if the answer should have been obvious.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, eyes wide, but Lily ignored him, walking apprehensively over to the laughing group splayed around a table in the corner of the café, heels clicking loudly on the tiles.

"And then remember when Wormtail just went for the pumpkin pasties as if-"

"I still can't believe that your mother puts _pumpkin _in _pasties_."

"Are you having a go at my mum, Lupin?"

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" She gave them a huge smile, and the rather nice looking boys at the table glanced up at her lazily from their conversation, though one of them scoffed at her when she said 'gentlemen'.

"Yeah?"

"Would you be able to tell me what that bloke over there- Yes, that one, what's his name?"

One of the boys got a mischievous glint in his eye. "Ford."

"I'm sorry?" Lily said confusedly.

"Ford. His name is Ford… Davidson."

Lily smothered a giggle with her hand. What an unfortunate name.

"Thanks, boys." She sauntered back to her seat, and grinned widely at the boy, whose name was apparently Ford.

"Ford, huh?"

"What?" Ford said confusedly.

"Your name's Ford," Lily said laughingly.

"Nah, it's not," Ford said dismissively.

"Well, from now on it is."

"What's your name, then, since you seem to have found out a replacement for mine?"

"Not telling," Lily said mischievously, a little grin on her face.

Ford studied her, before saying victoriously, "I've got it!"

"It's not a flower, is it? I hate names like that," she said with a small smile.

"Nah, definitely not." Ford's eyes were lit up with excitement, and she couldn't help but picture him as a dog wagging its tail, eager for a bone shaped treat.

Lily took a sip of her cool tea before asking him to share the nickname.

"Your name's Ginger."

"What?!" she spluttered, slamming her cup down onto the table. "Ginger? That is so not as original as 'Ford'."

"But it does suit you." Ford winked, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"That's a horribly clichéd name."

"But you love it, of course," he said, and she held back a very unladylike snort.

"How old are you, five?"

"Twenty three, actually," he replied.

"Liar. How old are you really?"

"You're right, I _was_ lying. I'm secretly seventy two."

"Oh really?" Lily said, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, my plastic surgeon's amazing."

"We're going from one extreme to another, you bloody fibber! First it's five, then it's seventy two. Real age, please. I just can't help but think of you as a paedophile when you say that you're an old grandpa."

"Fine, fine, I'm nineteen," Ford said, which made Lily smile.

"Same here," she said delightedly.

"Brilliant, we're the same age. Would you be able to help me pick out a gift for my girlfriend now?"

Lily froze, before a death glare was firmly aimed at Ford. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Jeez, you cannot take a joke," Ford said, hands held in front of him, laughter evident in his hazel eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Buy me another drink and you're forgiven."

Ford sighed mockingly. "Fine. But you owe me."

Lily gave a noncommittal murmur as he stood up and went to the counter. She noticed him looking a little lost as the cashier asked what he'd like to order, and he told her that he'd be right back, and hurried over to Lily.

"I forgot to ask. What do you want?"

Lily bit her lip as she thought.

"C'mon Ginger, I don't have all day."

"Shut up, Ford. Could I please have a mango iced tea?" Lily said hopefully.

"I dunno, can you?" Ford said amusedly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, _may _I please have a mango iced tea?"

"Ah, the things I do for you." He shook his head, and went back to the counter, only to return a couple of minutes later with her iced tea.

"Thanks, Ford. Or should I call you Davidson?"

"If you're calling me Davidson, shouldn't my first name be Harley?" Ford replied.

"Nah. Ford suits you better."

Ford snorted. "Please. Ford sounds like I'm a hick."

"So?"

He decided to change the subject.

"So, what are you planning on doing this weekend?"

"Firstly, can I just confirm that you're not a stalker? If you are, I can't divulge that sort of information."

"Yes, I'm a stalker, please give me your mobile number, credit card number and address," Ford said sarcastically. "Of course I'm not a bloody stalker!"

"Fine, fine, just checking." Lily laughed.

"Ginger, I'm getting the feeling that you don't trust me," he said, shaking his head mournfully.

"Well, I only really met you about twenty, twenty five minutes ago."

"Shut up," Ford said with a grin. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm planning on watching Ellen whilst eating party pies and drinking iced tea."

Ford raised an eyebrow. "Party pies?"

"Hey, you can't always expect a girl to be witty. You need to warn me before you put me on the spot like that," she said matter-of-factly.

"Right, and how do you suppose I do that?"

Lily shrugged. "You're the smart one. You figure it out."

"I'm the smart one? Do you go to University?"

"Yep, Cambridge."

"No way! I go there too!" he said.

"Really?" she said.

"Nope. My mates and I are having a gap year."

"Ooh, where are you going?"

"The magical world of Hogwarts," he said.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious," she said dryly.

"What are you studying at Uni?"

"English and lit. What do you want to study when you actually go?"

"Divinity."

Lily nearly dropped her tea. "I didn't have you pegged for a divination sort of guy."

"That's because I was kidding. I want to study medicine. According to my friend, Remus, I have excellent bedside manner, and according to Sirius, I have a natural charisma. But I think that we were all absolutely pissed at the time, so I wouldn't' trust their judgment."

"Charming." Lily checked her watch, and was annoyed to see that it was nearly two o'clock. Her sister wanted her help with wedding dress shopping, so she had to be at the dress shop at two thirty.  
"Listen, Ford, I'm really sorry, but I have to leave now. I'm going shopping for wedding dresses."

"You're engaged?" Ford asked, studying his nails with a little too much interest.

"Of course not. I'm starting to doubt your sanity. It's my sister who's getting married. She wants my advice, though why I have no idea. I'm horrible with fashion."

"Yeah? Well so am I. Maybe tomorrow we can have a pity party. Meet here at ten for breakfast?"

Lily smiled. "I would love to. But first, I want to know your name."

"James. James Potter. And you?"

"Lily Evans."

**Hello everybody! It is another one shot, that I have written for the Diagon Alley Challenge on the HPFC , by Being A Wallflower. I picked Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and so I had to write something non cannon. Luckily, I've been wanting to write a fic where they're all muggle for a while, and this really works, especially since I've been listening to Taylor Swift's 'Begin Again' over and over.  
I tried fish-fingers and custard a few days ago, (Doctor Who urged me to try) and I've decided that it's alright, but I don't want to have it again. At least I can say that I tried it.**

**Please R&R!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


End file.
